Bishoujo Idol Sentai Vocaloid!
by NaXyld
Summary: Miku, Rin and Luka are normal girls at Crypton Academy... until one day a mysterious spirit gives them magical powers...
1. On Live! Heroes of Justice, Vocaloid!

Author's Note: Here we go again…

Bishoujo Idol Sentai Vocaloid

Chapter 1

On Live! Heroes of Justice, Vocaloid!

_Ding, Dong, Ding Dong_

In Crypton Academy class 1-2 of the High School Division, A green haired girl rose up and stretched. She wore her green hair in two pigtails and was wearing the standard female school uniform. "Ahh, it's finally over!" she cheered.

Hatsune Miku was a fourteen year old studying in the world renowned Crypton Academy, famous for its musical programs. Hatsune Miku's dream since childhood was to be an idol, although her grades are… below average, to say the best.

"Miku!" Her best friend, a yellow haired girl with the same uniform asked her, "Where do you want to go now that school's over?"

Rin Kagamine, also fourteen is Hatsune Miku's best friend. She aspires to be an idol just like her friend, and the two share a dorm room together.

"Hmm…" Miku wondered, thinking out loud. "… I guess I want to go shopping!" she cheered enthusiastically.

"Then we'll meet the rest of the group at the usual place." Rin said, also enthusiastic.

However, before they left, they heard squeals from behind them.

"Kaito-sempaaaiiiii!" girls behind them squealed, holding their hands together in joy.

"U-umm…" an overwhelmed blue haired bishounen-there was no other word for it- "Excuse me, I need to pass." He said.

Kaito Shion was-as mentioned before- a bishounen. He had blue hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, wore a scarf no matter the weather and had the hearts of over half the girls in the school.

"KYAAAA!" his plea only made the girls squeal harder. "Kaito sempai, you're so cool!"

"I really need to get going…" he said, sweat drops running down his back.

"Kaito sempai…" Rin said beside Miku, holding her hands together and hearts in her eyes, "He's so cool… Miku?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"Huh!" Miku looked like she was jolted out of a shock. "Oh! Umm… Nothing."

"Don't lie!" she said as she grinned, patting Miku on the head. "You were thinking about Kaito-sempai too, weren't you?"

"Wha-wha-what gave you that idea!" Miku protested, but the blushes on her cheeks told Rin the whole story.

"A-anyways," Miku said, still hiding her blushes, "Let's call the others and go to the mall."

XXXXX

A small fairy, unnoticed by the eyes of passing people, flew around the busy streets of the city, dodging the many people here and there.

"I need to hurry…" the small fairy muttered to herself with a worried look on her eyes.

The fairy showered a few more sparkles onto the street and flew off into the sky in search of what it's looking for.

XXXXX

In the Dark Depths of an unknown place, there sat a single figure in a throne. She wore pitch black robes, had a dark tiara on top of her brown hair and held a purple specter in her hand, a black jewel in the center held by the skeleton of a hand.

She stood up and called into the darkness.

"Arise, my four lords of darkness!"

Out of the shadows in front of her throne, three figures appeared, all of them bowing in front of her.

"Lord Gakupoid Kamui, at your service." The first figure said. He had purple hair tied into a ponytail that made many often think he was female, although that was not the case. He also wore the robes of a samurai and had a Katana on is side.

The next figure announced his arrival. "Lord Ted Kasane, at your service." He had pink hair, princely clothes and had a rapier on his side.

The third figure spoke. "Lord Len, at your service." He had yellow hair and empty eyes. His past was a complete mystery and all he knew since birth was serving Meiko.

The last figure spoke. "Lady Zatsune Miku, at your service." She looked just like Hatsune Miku, except her clothes were gothlike and had black hair and red eyes.

The four spoke in unison. "We exist to serve you, Queen Meiko, Ruler of the Darkness."

Meiko stood up, holding her specter. "You have all done well to answer my call." She said, her ominous voice echoing through the chamber. "As you all know, my plans for dominating the light world is almost ready to come into effect. For that reason, I require a certain amount of energy in the form of 'fear' that humans seem to give off. Therefore," she pointed to Gakupoid, "I trust you with this task."

"Yes, Queen Meiko." The purple haired samurai bowed again.

"To help you with your task," Meiko continued, "I shall be lending one of my most secret followers to aid you." She said.

"Understood." Gakupoid said as he stood up, and in a flurry of Darkness, he was gone.

"Soon," Meiko cackled on her throne as the three remaining followers stayed where they were, "Soon the world will be covered in darkness… MY darkness! !"

XXXXX

"Sorry we're late!" Miku and Rin yelled as they approached their usual gathering place near a courtyard inside the mall.

"What took you so long?" One of the girls cried. "We were getting tired of waiting for you!"

Four girls were waiting for them. Megurine Luka was a tall pink haired girl who was one year above Rin and Miku. Teru, a pink haired girl who had her hair in two drills, was standing beside her. She was in the same class as Luka, and shared a dorm room with her.

The other two girls, named Gumi and Miki, were also waiting with them. Gumi was a green haired girl with casual clothing. Her roommate, Miki, had long hair and futuristic looking clothes, and the two were in the same year but different classes with Miku and Rin.

"Sorry!" Rin apologized. "Fangirls were after Kaito-sempai and blocked the door!"

"Really?" Teru asked mischievously. "Are you sure you two weren't flirting with him?"

The two younger girls could do nothing but protest while hiding blushes.

"I don't blame you two." Gumi said as she sighed dreamily. "Kaito Shion… If only I was in the same class as you…"

"Gumi… you always go with the masses…" Miki sighed.

"That's not true!" Gumi wailed at her roommate as Miki giggled. Luka just sighed as the girls around her kept on their crazy antics.

"A-anyways," Miku sighed, "Let's go. I heard there's a sale in on of the clothing shops!"

XXXXX

The fairy was flying around the mall when she felt something. "This feeling… I'm right. It has to be them." The fairy nodded. "I must get to them before the dark empire does."

XXXXX

In the dark castle, Gakupoid was looking around in his dark mirror. He needed to find a person with negative emotions.

"In order to fulfill Queen Meiko's wishes…" Gakupo muttered. "I must find a person to spread terror in the human world…"

He then found a certain human imaged in his mirror. "Ahh… I found it. She will do. The negativity in her heart will serve our purpose."

He then instructed a certain figure in the shadows. "I have found our target. Let us go."

The figure in the shadows nodded.

XXXXX

Miku, Rin and Luka stumbled into Miku and Rin's room, arms laden with new clothes and bags. Staggering to the bed, they dumped their newly bought items on it and sat down on the floor, sighing heavily.

"Well I'm tired…" Miku sighed. "I want to go to bed now."

"Miku!" Rin reminded her, "we have a test tomorrow! Did you forget!"

"but I'm tired!" she wined.

"Miku!" Luka said sternly, "This is exactly why you have such bad marks!"

"Luka…" Miku whined.

Just then, Rin noticed something. "Hey Miku," she asked, "what's that behind you?"

"What?" Miku wondered, looking behind you.

To the surprise of the three, they found a small fairy floating in the air.

"Hey Rin… Miku… do you both see what I'm seeing?" Luka asked cautiously.

"I think so." Rin replied, staring at the fairy.

"Have we been shopping so long that we're starting to see things?" Miku wondered.

Just then, the fairy spoke.

"Hello! My name is Tori! I need your help!"

Silence filled the room.

"it… it… IT SPOKE!" Miku gasps in surprise.

"How rude!" the fairy pouted. "I'm not a "it"! I'm Tori, the spirit of music!"

"Tori?" Luka asked cautiously. "Um… why are you here?"

"Oh, right." Tori nodded. "I need your help."

"Help?" Rin asked.

"I have been drawn to the power of courage in the three of you." Tori explained. "I need your help to combat the dark forces of evil that is soon to fall on the world!"

…

"I think someone has been watching too much sailor moon." Luka said simply.

"It's true!" Tori pouted. She then sensed something. "It's here." She muttered.

"What's here?" Miku asked.

"The darkness I told you about!" Tori said. "Come with me!"

"Uhh…" Miku said, unsure of what to do.

Tori then gave up and pulled on one of Miku's pigtails. "Come… with… me!" she grunted, flying upwards while pulling on her hair.

"Ow ow ow!" Miku yelled. "I'll go!"

"You two too!" she said, gesturing at Rin and Luka.

"Okay okay!" Rin said as Tori was pulling on her hair as well.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Miki was sitting on the rooftop of the dorm buildings.

"I can't do anything right… Even when I hand out with the others, I feel left out… I don't feel like there's any way for me to call them friends anymore…" she started crying on the rooftop.

"Amazing…" an ominous voice came from behind her. "For a small girl to hold so much negative energy…"

Miki looked behind her and gasped. "Who are you?"

"Rejoice." The figure who appeared to her said. "I, Lord Gakupoid, will grant your wishes for revenge against your friends." He nodded at a mysterious figure in the shadows. "Do it."

The figure in the shadows nodded and stepped out to reveal a long blond haired girl with an emotionless face.

"What are you-" Miki stuttered, but the figure put her hand on her forehead and released a bolt of dark energy.

Miki screamed while Gakupoid looked on in amazement. "Queen Meiko… you never fail to amaze me…" he looked at Miki.

_Tap tap tap_

_SLAM_

"There!" Tori announced. "the source of evil!" the small fairy announced as the group arrived at the roof.

Miku, Rin and Luka looked on in confusion.

Gakupoid and the silent girl looked. "Tch." Gakupoid clicked in annoyance. "I see that we have disturbers." He looked at Miki.

"Is that… Miki?" Miku gasped when she saw her friend.

"You are wrong." Gakupoid said with a smirk. "She is now "Black Satellite", one of the servants of darkness. Go forth, Black Satellite! Wreak havoc upon this world!" He laughed, and both he and the silent girl disappeared.

Miki certainly looked different now. Her normally bright red eyes now looked completely looked empty. She had a black star in the middle of her chest, and Black Waves were circling her (watch Miki's "Satellite" on youtube to see what I'm getting at.).

"Black Satellite" looked at the three of them and sent a ball of energy their way.

"WAHH!" the three cried as they jumped out of the way.

"Miki! It's us! Your friends!" Miku wailed.

"It's no good." Tori said. "Her heart has been consumed by the dark energy! We need to cleanse her!"

"How do we do that!" Luka asked.

"Take this." Tori said, and in a sparkle of light, Microphones appeared in the hands of the three girls.

"Hold them up and cry "Vocaloids, On live!" Tori instructed.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Rin insisted.

"Do it if you want to save your friends!" Tori insisted back.

Miku nodded. "Rin… Luka… let's do it."

The three girls held up their microphones together. "Vocaloids, on live!"

The three girls disappeared in bright light. When the light subsided, the three reappeared, but their outfit was different. They all had 'sailor fuku; (go google it) as well as headphones and headsets. However' Miku's headset was teal, Rin's headset was yellow and Luka's headset was pink. They all had microphones in their hands with a star, each with different colors corresponding to the color of their headsets.

"Vocaloid 01, on live!" Miku held her hand up enthusiastically.

"Vocaloid 02, on live!" Rin held up her hand like Miku did.

"Vocaloid 03, on live!" Luka followed her two friends.

Then, they noticed the abnormality of the situation. "What is this!' Miku asked, looking at her new outfit.

"You are all now Vocaloid senshi." Tori explained. "You must all now use your new powers to help your friend!"

"How do we do that!' Rin wailed too.

"Hold out your microphone and yell "Miku miku teal blast!" Tori instructed, flying around the roof.

"Here goes nothing." Miku said. "Miku miku teal blast!" she cried, pointing her microphone at Black Satellite. Instantly, a blue light came out of the microphone and hit miki.

"Aaarrrghhh!" Black satellite cried in pain.

"Tori!" Miku interrogated. "I thought this was supposed to help her!"

"We need to weaken her before we can do that!" Tori snapped back.

"You two," Rin said, "Stop fighting!" She cried. However, it was too late. Black Satellite had already formed a ball of energy and flung it at the three.

"Oh no!" Miku cried, holding her hands in front of her to shield her from the attack.

It never came. A blue rose fell from the sky and pierced the blast, rendering it useless.

"Who-" Luka wondered, looking around, but their question was soon answered.

The three girls looked up and gasped. There was a figure standing on a pole on the roof. He wore black regal clothes and a long cloak that fluttered in the wind. He also had on a white mask which revealed only sparkling blue eyes, and blue hair flowed beneath his dark royal hat (think Kaito in Cantarella).

"The sight of such elegant ladies engaged in such violence does not suit the night." The figure said. "I shall put an end to your reign of terror, monster!" he said.

Black Satellite growled and sent proton blasts after him, but he dodged them all as he jumped off the roof.

"Too slow!" he said as he took out a sword. With one stroke, he destroyed all of the circles that revolved around Black Satellite.

"My protective barriers!" Black Satellite gasped. "You… with one stroke…!"

"Miku, now's your chance!" the figure instructed.

"What should I do?" Miku asked.

"Point your microphone at her and yell "Miku Miku Cleansing ray!" Tori instructed.

"All right!" Miku nodded. "Miku Miku Cleansing ray!" she yelled, pointing it at Black Satellite.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" Black Satellite screamed as all the negative energy disappeared. Soon, every bit of negative energy was gone and all that remained was the usual Miki, lying on the ground.

"Miki!" Rin yelled, running over to her side.

"Don't worry." The figure said, "She's simply unconscious."

"Umm…" Miku looked at him, "Thanks for your help, but who are you?"

"I am Aoi Kamen." The figure bowed. "Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine, I shall be seeing you all again soon."

"How did you know our names!" Luka asked, but Aoi Kamen bowed and leaned backwards, falling from the roof. However, when the girls looked over, they saw nothing.

"Aoi… Kamen…" Miku muttered.

XXXXX

The three had brought Miki back to her room. Gumi, who had been asleep, woke up immediately in concern.

After a few moments, Miki woke up.

"Miki!" Rin gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" she said.

Suddenly, Miku hugged her, her face wet with tears. "Miki… I'm so sorry…" she cried.

Miki was surprised, then smiled gently. _I was wrong. My friends do care for me after all._

XXXXX

"You failed?" Queen Meiko inquired, more curious than angry at Gakupoid's report.

"Yes, my queen." Gakupoid reported. "It seems that three enemies calling themselves the "vocaloids" have stopped our plan."

"Vocaloids, huh…" Meiko grinned. "This seems interesting."

XXXXX

The next day at school, Miku and Rin were sleeping in class. They had their heads hidden by their books, so the teacher didn't catch them. Although they were tired out from the events of yesterday, they still had to do the test today. Needless to say, they didn't do so well.

On the other side of the room, Kaito also yawned. "I had the most strangest dream ever…" he muttered to his friend, no one else hearing him.

"Really?" Leon, an exchange student from America asked. "What happened?"

"I had this dream where I put on this mask and went around throwing blue roses…"

XXXXX

End of chapter 1

Author's note: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! THERE WILL BE MORE! I PROMISE!

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Sibling Reunion! Miku and Mikuo!

Author's note: Nothing to say here…

Also, I believe I made "Teru" a character. I made a mistake. It was supposed to be Kasane Teto... you'll see why later.

Chapter 2

Sibling Reunion! Miku and Mikuo!

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"Goddamn you, Kaito!" Leon yelled, running in the dark alleys of the City near Crypton Academy.

"It's not my fault!" Kaito yelled as the two ran.

"Get them!" a rough voice of a gangster yelled as a dozen gangsters ran after them.

"How the heck did we get into this mess!" Kaito asked his American friend.

"Blame yourself!" Leon yelled back, taking a look at why they were in this situation in the first place.

XXXXX

_Teto and Gumi were laughing as they walked home, talking about what they planned to do when they got back to their dorms. _

_ Suddenly, they were approached by three gangsters._

_ "Hey!" the leader of the group grinned as they approached the two girls, "You two wanna have a good time with us?"_

_ Gumi and Teto didn't really need an explanation on what a "Good Time" was. _

_ "No way, jerk!" Teto snapped at him._

_ "Teto!" Gumi said to her friend, obviously shocked._

_ "Heh." The leader of the delinquents scoffed as they heard Teto's reply, "Sorry, but… we're the type who always get what we want." He grinned. The Three gangsters began to corner the two scared girls._

_ "Teto… I'm scared…" Gumi said._

_ "Heh heh heh…" The leader said as he reached for Teto…_

_ "Hey!" a voice the girls recognized yelled from behind the group._

_ "Kaito…" a second voice said, "You just have to stick your neck into unrelated business…" _

_ "It's Leon and Kaito!" Gumi exclaimed, relieved that help arrived._

_ "Well…" Leon continued, "I guess if you take on the two smaller idiots, I'll take on the idiot of a leader. We'll let the girls run in the meantime."_

_ "Alright." Kaito nodded._

_ "I… idiot!" the leader said, a huge vein on his forehead. He motioned to his two underlings. "Get them!"_

_ "Here they come!" Leon said, a grin on his face._

_ "I don't really like violence, but…" Kaito sighed._

_ "PREPARE YOURSELF!" the two smaller idiots yelled, getting ready to swing their fists._

_ "I think we should leave now, Gumi!" Teto hushed into her friend's ear._

_ "But… I'm worried for Kaito and Leon!"_

_ "Now!" Teto said and dragged her friend away._

_ *Bam*! *Pow*! *Whack!* _

_ "Kaito!" Leon yelled as the two gangsters were knocked out on the ground, "I'm done here! How bout you!"_

_ "I'm fine." He said as the leader was down on the ground too._

_ "Why… you…" the leader grunted… he faced deeper into the alley. "Oi! You guys! Come out!"_

_ Out of the shadows, a dozen other gangsters came out, all brandishing brass knuckles. _

_ "I think we should leave." Leon said, getting worried now._

_ "Get them!" the leader yelled._

_ "RRRRUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Kaito yelled and the two friends ran into the deep recesses of the alley._

XXXXX

"Oh shoot!" Leon cursed as they ran into a dead end. They looked behind them and saw the dozen or so gangsters catch up to them.

"Well?" Kaito asked, "You have a plan!"

"I guess we fight to the last!" Leon said.

"…is that what you do in America?" Kaito asked with a sweatdrop.

"GET EM!" the gangsters yelled. "LET EM HAVE IT!"

"Stop right there!" a voice came out of nowhere.

"What the-!" the gangsters wondered.

The gangsters looked behind them to see three girls. They all wore Sailor clothes and skirts. They each had a different colored microphone and headsets.

"What the *Bleep*!' the gangsters wondered. "Who the heck are you people!"

"Proud warriors of love and justice! Bishoujo Idols vocaloids!" the girl with the pink microphone proclaimed proudly.

"Standing for Justice and everything musical!" the girl with the yellow microphone said proudly, same as her pink microphone-carrying friend.

"If you stand for evil and greediness," the girl with a teal microphone concluded, "Then I'll make you Miku-miku'ed!" she proclaimed.

"Someone tell me this is a bad dream induced by Kaito watching Sailor Moon last night." Leon said, shocked.

"Hey! I don't watch shoujo stuff!" Kaito snapped back at his friend.

"Bah." The gangsters scoffed. "Get them too!"

Kaito and Leon had a feeling they should not just go back to minding their own businesses.

"Luka Luka Fever Ray!" the pink-oriented girl shouted as she pointed her microphone at the gangsters, and unexplainably, a pink ray shot out of her microphone, blasting away one third of the gangsters.

"What the!" the remaining gangsters stood shocked at seeing their comrades getting beat down like that.

"I've got her!" another gangster said as he and three of his fellow gangsters prepared to jump the pink-oriented girl.

"Rin Rin shining signal!" the yellow-oriented girl said, also pointing her microphone at her target, this time aiming at the gangsters who were about to ambush the pink oriented girl.

"Oh damn you girls!" the lead gangster cursed. He took out a gun. "Take this!" he said, pointing the gun and firing.

"Miku Miku Teal Blast!" the teal oriented girl shouted, pointing her microphone at the leader at the same time.

A teal light shot out of her microphone, dissolving the bullet upon impact and hitting the leader dead center.

"What… the heck…" he groaned, then fainted.

The rest of the gangsters all turned tail and ran.

Kaito and Leon all turned to face the girls, their faces completely blank.

"Umm…" Kaito managed to say, "…thank you."

"Don't worry about it." The lead girl, the teal oriented one, smiled, and the three of them leapt into the air, disappearing into the sky.

_Bishoujo idol senshi… Vocaloid…_ Kaito thought in wonder.

XXXXX

Back at Rin and Miku's dorm, Miku, Rin and Luka were sitting and chatting.

"That was so epic!" Miku squealed. "We totally kicked their butts! And we got to save Kaito-Sempai! He'll be sooo grateful!" Miku squealed even harder.

"Uh… Miku?" Luka said, "Kaito doesn't know our identities."

"Oh yeah…" Miku said, crestfallen. Then her face brightened again. "Can we tell him!" she asked.

"No." a small fairy said as she climbed out of Luka's hair, where it liked to hide. "And Miku! I gave you these powers for you to fight the forces of darkness, not to go play Sailor Moon!"

"But Tori," Miku whined, "shouldn't we be helping people with these powers?"

"I-I guess that's true." Tori admitted.

"Hey girls, look at this!" Rin exclaimed as she showed them a newspaper page. The frontlines said "_Mysterious girls fight crime!"_ the picture showed a picture of the three of them in their vocaloid forms.

They heard a knock on the door. Opening it, they were surprised to see Gumi and Teto. Tori quickly hid in Luka's hair again.

"Girls, girls," Gumi said excitedly, "Guess what!"

"What?" Miku, Luka and Rin asked.

"Teto and I were shopping when three gangsters surrounded us-"

"What!" the three girls were in concern. "Are you three okay!"

"Just wait, just wait." Gumi assured. "Kaito and Leon Sempai saved us!"

"WHAT!" The other three girls went in shock. "LUCKYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Hey!" Teto said in her defense, "It was scary!"

"But still…" Miku sighed dreamily, "You got to be saved by Kaito Sempai…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by a yell of "Postal service!"

"Mail?" Miku wondered as she opened the door. She was handed a letter.

"What does it say?" Rin asked as Miku read the contents.

"My brother is coming to town for a visit!" she said, surprised.

"You had a brother?" Gumi asked.

"Yep!" Miku nodded. "His name is Mikuo, and he's a few years older than me, but he still likes to come see me every now and then."

XXXXX

In a mountain far off from Crypton Academy, a large mansion appeared out of nowhere. Out of the front doors, a purple haired samurai strolled out.

_"Gakupoid," Meiko said in her throne, "I want you to travel to the world of light. You will lead our attack in destroying these so-called "Vocaloids"._

"To think I would be here in the light world…" Gakupoid said in frustration, "such humiliation…"

He immediately went back inside and searched in his dark mirror for the next human suitable to become a youma.

He looked around in his dark crystal ball, searching for a human he could take advantage of.

Finally, he found a certain male with teal colored hair.

"Lily," He said to the silent girl off to the side, "We're going."

XXXXX

"My name is Mikuo Hatsune." A teal-haired male bowed in front of Miku, Rin, Gumi, Miki, Luka and Teto at the mall. "Pleased to meet you."

"Miku…" Rin whispered to her friend, "He looks just like you."

"I know." She whispered back.

"So you're Miku's older brother?" Miki asked. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm…drifting from job to job right now." He chuckled nervously. _…I can't tell them I keep getting fired._

Some distance away, Gakupoid, dressed in normal clothing, clicked in annoyance. _Our target is not alone… I must wait._

"Is there a problem?" Lily asked him.

"Patience." He assured her. "His time will come." He then noticed that four of the girls –Miku, Rin, Luka and Miki- seemed familiar. _Oh well_. He shrugged it off. _Must focus on the task at hand._

XXXXX

In a hotel room near Crypton Academy, Mikou sighed. Sitting on his bed, he lamented about his life so far. He had graduated with mediocre grades. He had been drifting from job to job. Every time he had managed to find a job, he simply lost it in a matter of days.

He sighed again. He had always wanted to be a good big brother for Miku. However, he was a failure. At this rate, he can't do anything for her…

"Do you want to help your sister?" a voice said.

Startled, Mikuo turned around. "Wh-who are you!"

A purple haired man clad in samurai robes and a girl with long blond hair were in the doorway. "I am from a new world order. I have seen your dedication to your sister. Join us, and when the new order is created, you shall be able to give your sister everything she desires."

Mikuo's eyes widened. Being able to give her everything she wants? It was what he always wished for…

"Very well." He said. "I shall join you."

"Excellent." The man grinned. "Lily. He is yours." He instructed.

The girl wordlessly reached for Mikuo…

XXXXX

"Miku," Rin said to Miku in her dormitory, "Do you think there's something weird with your brother?"

"Really?" Miku responded. "I didn't notice anything."

"It seemed like he was hiding something…" Rin said.

"Rin," Miku decided to ask, "Did you ever have siblings?"

Rin suddenly fell silent.

_XXXXX_

_ "Rin!" a cheerful voice cried. Rin was at a playground. She was six. She laughed along with her brother._

_ "Rin! Len!" their mother's voice called. "Let's go home!"_

_ "Okay!" the twins said, starting to run off to their mother._

_ At that moment, a blinding flash blinded Rin. Screaming, she was blown away by some unknown force._

_XXXXX_

_ Rin woke up at the hospital. She heard voices from the hallway along with her mother's crying._

_ "I'm sorry…" a police officer said, "But no traces of Len Kagamine were ever found. We believe it was an explosion caused by a gas leak"_

_ Rin was confused. What did they mean? Len would be with her still, right?_

_ …Right? _

_XXXXX_

"I… used to have one." Rin said silently.

"Oh," Miku said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Rin said, closing her eyes. "It was a long time ago."

Suddenly, Luka opened the door to their dorm. It looked like she had been running.

"Miku! Rin!" she said while catching her breath, "Tori says there's another monster on the loose!"

"a monster?" Miku said. She still had bad memories of having to fight Miki.

"It's nearby." Tori said as she climbed out of Luka's hair. "Let's go!"

"Right." Rin nodded, dragging Miku from her bed and running.

XXXXX

Near the shopping district, Mikuo, now a monster, laughed as he crushed a bench while the people around him screamed and ran. He now had grown a tail and replaced his skin with scales. He had never felt so much power.

_If I do this, then I'll be able to make Miku happy, right?_ He asked himself.

In the mansion far off in the woods, Gakupoid smirked. He could feel it. The fear that his Queen Meiko needed was gathering.

Mikuo roared as he smashed a fountain, frightening even more people, when suddenly he heard something.

"Monster!" a voice cried. "Stop right there!"

Startled, Mikuo turned around. The Vocaloids were there.

"Proud warriors of love and justice! Bishoujo Idols vocaloids!" the girl with the pink microphone said.

"Standing for Justice and everything musical!" the girl with the yellow microphone said proudly, same as her pink microphone-carrying friend.

"If you stand for evil and greediness," the girl with a teal microphone concluded, "Then I'll make you Miku-miku'ed!" she proclaimed.

Mikuo grinned. "So you three are the rumored Vocaloids… No matter. Lord Gakupoid warned me you three would come. I shall defeat you all!" He said as he charged at the three.

Miku, Rin and Luka all managed to jump out of the way. "Luka Luka Fever Ray!" she cried, pointing her mike at Mikuo.

Mikuo simply grinned as the attack bounced off him. "Fools." He spat, lunging at them again.

Luka jumped out of the way. A moment later, Mikuo shattered the floor she had been on a moment ago.

"That was close…" she said to herself.

"Rin Rin shining signal!" Rin cried, but her attack also bounced off Mikuo.

"Don't get in my way!" Mikuo roared, lunging for Rin.

Surprised, Rin barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Miku!" Tori hushed in her ear, "You need to cleanse him now!"

"But I thought you said we needed to weaken a monster first!"

"This… isn't normal." Tori said.

Miku gulped. "Alright…" she said. Pointing her microphone at him, she yelled. "Miku Miku Cleansing ray!"

Startled, Mikuo was too late to avoid it.

"ARGH!" he screamed as he reverted to normal.

Miku's eyes widened. "Mikuo… why…"

The three ran up to Mikuo.

"Ugghhh…" he winced as he woke up. he opened his eyes. "Who are you three?"

"We're the vocaloids." Rin said. "You were turned into a monster."

"oh…" Mikuo said. He closed his eyes. "Vocaloids, will you hear my tale?"

Miku nodded. "Of course."

"I have a little sister." Mikuo said. "Ever since she was born, I tried to do my best for her. However, I never felt like I could. I graduated with mediocre grades… I drift from job to job… I never feel like I can match her. She always seems like she's above me."

Miku listened to this. Her heart felt very heavy as she did.

"In my desperation… I made a pact with the devil." He said, referring to Gakupoid. "He promised me that if I help him, then he would give me the power to give my sister everything she wants…"

Miku suddenly understood completely. "I'm sure that your sister," she said, "would love you just the way you are." She said. Despite having a strong urge to scream out that she was right here, she forced herself to keep on the mask of a vocaloid.

Mikuo looked surprised, then fell silent. "I'm such a fool..." he said, tears falling from his eyes.

XXXXX

It was a few days after the incident. Miku and Rin were in class.

"So Mikuo is doing fine now?" Rin asked.

"Yep." Miku nodded. "He told me he found a job, but he wouldn't tell me what it was…"

"Oh yeah," Rin asked, "Where's Luka?"

"The Seniors are on a camping trip." Miku said.

Suddenly the teacher walked in. "Class, I have an announcement." He said. "We are getting a student teacher in our class."

"A student teacher?" Miku wondered. "I wonder who it is."

Suddenly, to the shock of the two girls, a familiar teal colored male walked in.

"My name is Hatsune Mikuo." He said. "I am a student teacher from Crypton University. I hope to get to know you all."

XXXXX

In some unknown woods, Luka wandered. _Dang it,_ she cursed, _I got lost from the rest of the group. If only I had a cell phone… but there's nothing for miles!_

However, after a few minutes of walking, she came upon a manor. "Maybe they'll let me use the phone." She hoped, walking up to it and knocking on the door.

XXXXX

Gakupoid was sipping tea in the living room of his manor when he heard knocking. _People? Here?_ He wondered as he used magic to disguise himself in more normal clothes. "Lily, stay here" he instructed as he went to open the door. Opening it, his eyes met that of a pink haired girl.

Both of them suddenly felt their feelings leave them.

XXXXX

End of chapter two

Author's note: There will be real plot developments next chapter… and… I really don't know what to say…

REVIEW


	3. Blooming Love! Spring has Blossomed

Author's note: On to chapter 3…

Chapter 3

Blooming Love! Spring has Blossomed for Luka!

XXXXX

"So you were on a camping trip?" Gakupoid asked as he poured Luka some tea in his manor.

"Yes." Luka nodded. "So, do you live here alone, Gakupo-san?"

"Err, no." Gakupoid said. "Lily lives here with me."

"Lily?" Luka asked.

"She is kind of like my adoptive daughter…" Gakupoid chucked nervously.

XXXXX

_What's wrong with me!_ Gakupoid cursed. _I am one of Queen Meiko's four Lords… I should just kill this girl already!_

However, inside Gakupoid, something seemed to have awakened when he laid eyes on her. He could not describe this feeling.

_Is this… is this the feeling that these human fools call "Love"? No, that's not possible… I am a Lord Of Darkness! _He said.

_Why… why can't I kill her?_ Gakupoid cursed. _No choice. I'll wait and make sure she simply leaves at first chance. Its best not to have anyone ask questions._

XXXXX

_Wha… what is this?_ Luka cursed as she sat. _What's wrong with me!_ She just couldn't understand what this feeling in her chest was. _Is this… love?_

XXXXX

"Lukaaaa!" voices reached the two in the mansion.

"It appears that your friends found you." Gakupoid smiled as he opened the door.

"Lukaaa!" Teto wailed, running into the room and hugging Luka. "We were so worried!"

"Teto!" the voice of the teacher snapped, "It's rude to barge into other people's homes!" she then turned to Gakupo. "I'm very sorry, and I thank you for providing our student with shelter. If there's anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate."

"I appreciate your offer," Gakupoid said, skillfully hiding his impatience, "But I assure you it has been no trouble."

"Thank you." The teacher said.

"Goodbye Gakupo-san. Thank you." Luka said before she left, dragging Teto, who was still crying in a comedic manner.

XXXXX

"I see… so that kind of stuff happened." Miku nodded, trying to act wise as she, Rin, Gumi and Miki heard the story in their dorm. "So, in the end, you never got to know more about this "Gakupo" guy?"

"Nope…" Luka said slowly, wondering why Teto dragged her into such an interrogation.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked. "No phone number? Email? Anything?"

"I told you," Luka said, "Nothing."

Miku and Rin looked at each other and grinned. Gumi and Miki did the same too.

"Wh-what?" Luka asked, now officially freaked out at her friend's behavior.

"I think that a lot more happened than a simple discussion…" Miku started in a teasing tone.

"Luka," Gumi asked seriously, "Do you… like Gakupo?"

That question caught Luka off guard… unfortunately (or fortunately) for her; it was not because of the idiocy of the question, but rather the random timing.

"N-!" Luka asserted. "Of course not!"

The rest of the gang made a glance at each other, sure that the opposite was true.

"Could it be!" Rin squealed, "Spring blossomed for Luka! The Tsundere!"

"Who are you calling a tsundere!" Luka yelled, blushes now visible on her cheeks.

"Aww Luka," Teto said as she hugged her friend, "Its okay! We're all friends forever! We'll keep your secret!"

"You've got it all wrong!" Luka said, her blushes giving away everything as she tried to squirm out of Teto's grip.

"hmm…" Miku grinned mischievously. It was clear that Luka's lies were not working.

XXXXX

In his forest mansion, Gakupoid calmed himself down with tea. Lily was there too, emotionless as ever.

_Curse this…_ he raged in his mind. Ever since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about Luka.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Startled, Gakupoid got up and opened to see his visitor.

"Well well well Gakupoid," a familiar voice teased, "What's this I hear about fraternizing with a human girl?"

"Ted!" Gakupoid cursed. "Did queen Meiko hear about it?"

"She has." Ted smirked. "that's why I'm here. Our queen was not very pleased, to say the least."

"Shut up!" Gakupoid yelled, losing his temper.

"Calm down, or I might sentence you guilty." Ted said in a superior voice.

That stopped Gakupoid. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Ted said. "I am to be the judge of your hearing."

"When is this hearing?" Gakupoid seethed. "Why have I not heard of it!"

"It's going on as we speak." Ted said as he took out a piece of paper and started writing.

Gakupoid cursed under his breath and started talking. "Fine." He said. "I did not kill the girl because she had companions, and I did not want to raise questions."

"Very well." Ted smirked. "Queen Meiko forgives you on the condition that-" he took out a scroll and read it before continuing-" that your next target would be Megurine Luka."

Gakupoid felt something in his soul at that moment, but pushed it aside. "Understood." He nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Good day to you too." Ted smirked one last time before disappearing through a portal.

Gakupoid went to his magic glass and looked. "Tell me where my next target must be." He said.

The mirror showed an academy. On the gate, the words "Crypton Academy" could be seen.

"Lily!" he barked, "We're leaving!"

XXXXX

In Luka's room in Crypton Academy, Luka lay awake on her bed. She still couldn't get the purple haired man out of her mind.

_Idiot…_ she cursed in her head. It was very unlike her to have a guy stuck in her head for so long. She rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Beside her, Teto was sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, she felt a yank on her hair. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Tori, you really have to stop doing that."

"Sorry Luka, but there's another youma on the loose!" The fairy whispered into the girls ear. Luka nodded and crept out of the room, taking care to bring her microphone with her.

XXXXX

"That's it…" Gakupoid muttered as his youma crushed another lamp, scaring more people away. "Soon, the vocaloids will be drawn to this noise. As they fight my youma, I will enter the school and kill that girl." He muttered. (Author's note: They don't know their respective identities.)

As Gakupoid watched his youma, Miku, Rin and Luka appeared behind him. The three girls quickly held their microphones up in the air.

"Vocaloids, on live!" They shouted together.

Instantly, a magical light bathed over the area. When it was gone, the three girls were in their vocaloid outfit.

"Vocaloid 01, on air!"

"Vocaloid 02, on air!"

"Vocaloid 03, on air!"

Gakupoid turned to face them. This time, he made no clever speeches. "Get them!" He ordered the youma, who leapt at them.

"Luka Luka fever ray!" Luka said, pointing her microphone at the monster. Instantly, pink light flew from the microphone and hit the monster, knocking it back.

Gakupoid was about to sneak away when he noticed something. _Odd._ He thought. _That pink haired one reminds me of Luka…_ He decided to act on his suspicion. "03," he said murderously, "It seems clear that my youma is no match for the three of you. I challenge you to a one on one duel."

The girls, who had paused fighting, glared at Gakupoid. "Why should we trust you!" Rin yelled.

"Simple." Gakupoid said. "I have my youma to make sure you don't cheat. If I try to cheat, Luka will be on my uncovered back." He said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Luka…" Miku whispered nervously as Luka nodded.

"Be careful," Tori said to Luka, "He is no ordinary opponent. He is one of the four lords of darkness."

"I understand." Luka said, drawing her microphone.

Gakupoid drew his sword and pointed it at her as well. "Your move." He said.

"Night Fever Ray!" She shouted, shooting at him with the pink blasts. However, Gakupoid, unwavered, simply deflected the attack with his sword.

"You call that an attack?" he sneered, lamenting on the poor quality of youma he had been using. He firmed his grip on his Katana. "My turn." He said, running towards Luka with his sword.

"Dance of the Darkness: First song- Wind!" he yelled, attacking Luka with a series of strikes, Startled, Luka barely managed to avoid them.

"Not bad," Gakupoid sneered, "But not good enough. Second song: Fire!" he yelled, tails of smoke now protruding from the end of his katana. Again, Luka managed to avoid the attacks, but it was even harder now.

"Third song: Vapor" Gakupoid yelled, his sword dissolving into the wind. Behind her, Luka barely managed to feel the presence of two swirling Projectiles before she jumped out of their way, tumbling on the ground.

"It looks like the match is over." Gakupoid smirked as the projectiles dissolved into the wind and rematerialized as his Katana. He pointed it at Luka. "It was nice knowing you."

"Luka!" Miku screamed, but the Youma would not let her help.

"Goodbye." Gakupoid sneered, bringing down the sword.

CLANG!

Gakupoid frowned. Someone had blocked his attack. "Who are you?" he asked the mysterious hero.

"Call me Aoi Kamen." The figure said in a smooth voice as it stood up. In the mysterious man's hands was a deadly rapier. "The match is over, Gakupoid. You should not be so violent, especially on ladies."

XXXXX

"Oi Kaito!" Leon yelled as he ran into his dorm, "There's something going on outside! We need to run!" He then noticed the dorm was empty. "Where did he go?" The American teen wondered out loud.

XXXXX

"Oh?" Gakupoid replied. "You should always know it is rude to intrude on a duel."

"Very well." Aoi Kamen said, pointing his rapier at the purple haired villain. "I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept." Gakupoid said. Instantly, the two dashed to their center, striking and parrying in almost supersonic speed.

Meanwhile, the two girls had managed to fight off the youma. "Miku Miku Cleansing Ray!" Miku yelled, the shower of light covering the youma. Instantly, it transformed back into it's human form, a poor construction worker who was now sound asleep on the ground.

Seeing it, Gakupoid cursed. "Sorry to cut our battle short," he said to Aoi Kamen, "But I must take my leave. Adieu." He said silkily as he disappeared into the shadows.

The three girls ran up to the masked man. "Did you get him?" Miku asked.

"No. He got away." Aoi Kamen said. He turned to Miku. "I must tell you three something. The Dark Lord Known as Gakupoid was not originally evil. He can be brought back to the light. Only you three can do that, however." He said, and jumped away, disappearing into the shadows.

"But how?" Rin wondered. Then, she heard sobs. Startled, she turned. "What's wrong, Luka?"

"That dark lord…" Luka said through sobs, "that was Gakupo-san…"

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 3

Author's note: Like? Don't like? Review. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.


	4. Showdown! Luka vs Gakupoid!

Author's note: This program is made possible by boredom, the number one motivation of writing for many high school vocaloid magical girl authors in Canada!

Bishoujo Idol Sentai Vocaloid!

Episode 4: Showdown! Luka versus Gakupoid!

(Monsters: Android Weapon Volt Spider, Dark Lord Gakupoid)

XXXXX

The Day After the Attack…

"She's still in there?" Rin asked Teru.

"Yeah… she still doesn't want to come out." The Pink haired girl answered.

It was the day after Gakupoid and his youma trashed the Academy. Classes were canceled for the day. Students were spending the day without worrying too much about WHY they got their day of freedom, and most were outside having fun… except for a certain purple haired girl and her worried friends. Gumi, Teru and Miki saw that Luka was going through a tough time, and all three of them were such good friends that they did not ask.

"I've had enough!" Miku declared after a while. She got up from the table in her dorm, where Rin, Gumi, Teru and Miki sat, and marched up to Luka's room.

"Luka! Open up! I know you're depressed about Gakupoid, but this is ridiculous!" she yelled as she banged.

Silence answered her.

Miku softened her tone. "Luka, I'm sorry. But please, remember, we're your friends. Friends help each other at these times."

Silence answered.

Miku gave up. "Luka…"

XXXXX

Meanwhile

Male Dorms

Leon sat up in his bed, music going through his ears. However, the rap music going through his eardrums was the least on his mind.

XXXXX

"_Kaito!" Leon yelled among the panic, fighting the fleeing crowd of terrified students. "Kaito, where are you goddammit!'_

_Suddenly, a blast erupted from the wall beside him. He gave a startled yell as he fell to the __side, and looked out the hole._

"_Woah…" His mouth fell open. Two of the three girls that saved him and Kaito a few days back were fighting some sort of Black Leathery monster. The monster seemed to be of equal power with the two girls._

_Wait a minute, the American thought, Weren't there three? Where's the third?_

_Suddenly, he heard clanges. He peeked out from behind the rubble a bit more, and then he saw it._

_The figure was dressed up in fancy clothes. It had a fancy white masquerade mask on. It wore a top hat, and held a rapier in it's hands. But the eyes and hair were unmistakable. Even if the girls didn't notice it, as a best friend, he did._

_It was Kaito._

"_Kai-" he was about to yell, but stopped. He realized Kaito might not have wanted his identity known for a reason, and watched._

_"The match is over, Gakupoid. You should not be so violent, especially on ladies." Kaito's voice taunted the purple haired samurai he was in a deadlock with._

_Leon scrambled back in fright. The Youma's attack nearly hit him. He realized there was something grasped in his hand._

_It was the petal of a blue rose. As all this entered his head, he got up and ran._

XXXXX

Leon looked at his friend, who was sleeping in his bunk. He would get to the truth of this.

XXXXX

Meanwhile

Meiko's fortress in the Dark World

"Lord Kamui Gakupoid has arrived, your majesty." Gakupoid said through gritted teeth as he bowed before Meiko.

Meiko looked down at the samurai. "Pathetic." She sneered. "Simply pathetic. I ordered you to eliminate this girl, and you let her escape?"

"Your Majesty," Gakupoid tried to protest, "She is-"

"SILENCE!" Meiko screamed, the guards in the room cringing. Off to the side, Len and Zatsune were watching with neutral expressions while Ted grinned. "I DO NOT CARE IF SHE IS A VOCALOID!" Meiko continued. "I shall grant you one more chance. If you fail to eliminate her this time… I shall have you executed!" She threatened.

There was a pause.

"Yes, your majesty." Gakupoid said, then teleported off.

Ted then chose to reveal his presence. "Your majesty, do you really believe that Gakupoid will succeed?" he asked.

"If he doesn't," she scoffed, 'I don't need him anymore."

Ted nodded, then disappeared as well.

XXXXX

Luka sat on her bed, clutching her pillow.

"Idiot… Baka…" she muttered. Who she was directing it to, no one knew.

_It was raining. Luka, who had wandered off from the rest of her camping group, was running towards the manor house in panic. "Must… keep… dry…" she panted as she ran up the steps and knocked on the door._

_When it opened, she looked up to find her heart stopped. A handsome purple haired man was in the doorway._

When she first met Gakupoid, he had seemed nice… so friendly… she never would have guessed that he was one of their enemies.

_Baka…_ she thought to herself.

Just then, one more line crept into her head.

_The Dark Lord known as Gakupoid was not originally evil. He can be brought back to the light_.

"How?" she muttered. "How can I save him?"

"Luka?" Tori asked, climbing out of Luka's hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tori." Luka lied. She got up and resolved. She would save Gakupoid from the darkness.

Suddenly, Tori had a flash. "He's here. The Forces of Darkness." Luka nodded and ran to tell Miku and Rin.

XXXXX

"Go!" Gakupoid commanded, and a large robotic spider with several cords stretching out from it's body like tentacles attacked the school. The spider wreaked havoc, destroying things everywhere.

Behind him, Miku, Luka and Rin assembled. The three of them held up their microphones.

"Vocaloids, on live!"

A Rainbow light bathed the area, revealing the three vocaloids there.

"Vocaloid 01! On live!"

"Vocaloid 02! On live!"

"Vocaloid 03! On live!"

The three girls did a magical girl pose. "Bishoujo Idol Sentai, Vocaloid! On Live!" they announced.

(Author's note: Take note that the general population have already run away by now. No one saw them)

Gakupoid turned around. "Ahh… I see that the vocaloids are here." He sneered. He looked at his Robotic Spider. "Get them!"

The spider launched it's cords at the girls, who leapt out of the way. The cords hit a wall and left a large crater there. The girls immediately could tell they don't want to be hit by that thing.

"Rin Rin shining signal!" Rin cried, holding her microphone and pointing it at the spider. However, the yellow light had no effect, bouncing off the spider like a rubber ball.

"What's is that thing made of?" Miku pouted.

"This is one of Queen Meiko's android weapons: Volt Spider!" Gakupoid cackled. "Volt Spider: Now!"

The mechanical spider suddenly reared up as it looked down on the girls, and fired a spray of webbing. Luka managed to avoid it but Miku and Rin were caught in the web.

"I… can't move!" Miku said as she and Rin struggled, to no avail.

"Megurine Luka," Gakupoid said as he drew his sword, "I challenge you to a duel once again."

Luka could feel herself shaking from head to foot.

"Luka!" Tori said, floating down to her friend. "You can do it!"

Luka nodded, but she still felt afraid. Suddenly, words resounded in her head.

_The Dark Lord known as Gakupoid was not originally evil. He can be brought back to the light_.

Luka nodded in resolve. She stood up tall and pointed her microphone at Gakupoid. "I accept your challenge." She declared. "Gakupoid of the Dark Lords, I shall free you from the evil within!"

Gakupoid fought down an urge to laugh. "Do you honestly believe that I can be defeated?" he sneered. "Let us begin."

There was a pause, then:

"Luka Luka Fever Ray!" Luka shouted, hurling a blast at the samurai.

"Feh. The same thing." Gakupoid said as he cut the attack in half, sending the two halves barreling into the wall.

Luka begin to run towards Gakupoid, sending a roundhouse kick his way.

"gah!" Gakupoid cursed as he barely avoided that one. "Martial Arts! Very well…" he grinned, drawing his sword. "Bring it on."

Luka shot another pink ray at the Dark Lord, which he easily dodged and charged at Luka. However, this time, she was ready. She managed to dodge all of his attacks with relative ease.

"Feh…" Gakupoid said, "You memorized my attack pattern… let's see you memorize THIS!

Dance of the Darkness: Wind! Fire! Water! Earth!" he slowly revolved is sword in a circle, then when it reached a full turn, a blast of overwhelming magic appeared.

"Full Concert: Rage of the Dancing Samurai!"

An aura of black energy surrounded Gakupoid like an aura. His blade now glowed in black light. "Here I come." He threatened, then charged at Luka again, this time at three times the speed that any human could achieve. In panic, Luka managed to jump out of the way, but just barely.

"Again!" Gakupoid roared as he charged at her again. This time, he left a deep gash on Luka's Left arm.

"This time," he said, pointing his sword at her, "I will not miss."

Luka stayed silent.

"…very well." The samurai grinned, and charged for the last time.

There was the sound of metal penetrating flesh.

"LUKA!" Miku screamed.

Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Wha… what!" Gakupoid cursed.

His blade had indeed found blood. But it was trapped. Luka had caught it with her right hand, the blade going through her palm.

"You… have no escape now." Luka grinned through the pain. Shakily, she raised her left arm and clamped onto Gakupoid's shoulder.

"What are you doing!" The Dark lord cursed.

"Luka Luka Fever Ray!" she yelled, shooting Gakupoid point blank. However, the backlash was so powerful that Luka took damage too.

"Gah…" Gakupoid cursed as he lay on the ground powerless, "How can I be defeated?"

Luka turned over and began crawling to him.

"What are you doing!" His eyes went wide. "No… no! Don't come near me!"

However, Luka kept going through the pain. "Gakupo…" she said through the blood in her mouth.

"Don't come!" Gakupo shouted. However, Luka managed to make her way towards him.

"Gakupo… please…" Luka said softly, "I know that you can fight the darkness in you."

"Wh-what nonsense is this!" Gakupo spluttered, but his words were empty.

"Gakupo…" she muttered one last time.

Something snapped inside of Gakupo. He began to twitch in pain. It began as a few minor twitches, then he began turning and screaming.

"What's wrong? Gakupo!" Miku gasped.

Tori floated next to Miku. "The dark energy in him… it's being forced out!"

There was an explosion of light, and then silence.

The light subsided. The man known as Gakupoid stood.

"Gakupo..." Luka gazed at him.

He was Gakupoid, but there was a different air about him. He now radiated serenity. His blade now shined with a bright glow instead of the dark foreboding feeling it used to give. His eyes were now no longer red, but a calm green. He slowly walked over to Luka and offered her his hand.

"Luka..." He said, "I'm sorry."

"Gakupo..." Luka said. Tears beginning to stream from her eyes, she took his hand with her left hand and she stood up, although her right hand still hurt.

"I'm sorry." Gakupo continued. "I won't fall victim to the darkness anymore. And... thank you."

"Don't be." Luka said. "It's not your fault."

Suddenly, there was a big "WHIRRR!".

"KAMUI GAKUPOID!" a voice came from the spider. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY EXPECTATIONS! FOR THIS, I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!"

"It's Meiko!" Gakupoid cursed, drawing his sword.

"Who?" Miku asked.

"The Ruler of the dark empire... The Evil Queen Meiko!" Tori exclaimed.

"DIE!" Meiko's voice roared through the volt spider, and the android monster began going on a rampage, charging towards the two. Two of it's tentacles were about to hit Luka and Gakupoid.

There was the sound of Metal penetrating metal.

"Sorry I'm late." a smooth voice penetrated the sparks.

"Aoi Kamen!" Miku cried out in delight.

"SO YOU WISH TO FIGHT ME TOO!" Meiko's voice raged from the Volt Spider. "BRING IT ON! I SHALL CRUSH YOU!"

The giant mechanical spider reared it's head towards Aoi Kamen and shot a burst of webbing.

Aoi Kamen leapt and dodged the webs with ease, cutting off another one of the wires.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Meiko's voice screamed. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

The volt spider reared onto it's hind legs, it's front four legs towering menacingly. Aoi Kamen's smirk changed into a frown.

"Aoi Kamen! Watch out!" Miku screamed.

Aoi Kamen could do nothing but brace for what was coming next. He held his cane/sword protectively in front of him.

"TAKE THIS! VOLT CRUSH!" Meiko's distorted voice yelled as a giant ray erupted from the mouth of the volt spider and headed towards Aoi Kamen.

There was an explosion, and then smoke.

"AOI KAMEN!" Miku yelled, struggling against the webs.

The smoke cleared.

"IT... IT CAN'T BE-!" Meiko's voice gasped.

Aoi Kamen was still there. In front of him, Luka and Gakupoid was there, having blocked the attack with their respective weapons.

"GAKUPOID!" Meiko's voice screamed. "I GRANTED YOU YOUR POWERS THROUGH THE POWERS OF THE DARKNESS! HOW COULD YOU, WHO HAVE DENIED MY DARKNESS, STILL HAVE YOUR POWERS!"

"This is not the power of darkness that drives my power now." Gakupo said seriously. "It is the power of the light!"

"HOW... HOW COULD YOU HAVE THIS POWER! HOW COULD IT BE SO STRONG!" Meiko's voice shrieked.

"How should we know, you baka!" Luka yelled as she jumped into the air, microphone in her hand. Gakupoid jumped as well, blade ready to strike. "If you want to know that badly, go google it!"

"N-NO!" Meiko screamed. "THE VOLT SPIDER IS MY NEWEST ANDROID WEAPON-!"

"Why should we care!" Gakupoid yelled.

"Luka Luka Fever Ray!" Luka pointed her microphone at the Volt Spider.

"Strike of the Dancing Samurai: Fifth song!" Gakupoid yelled.

The two attacks combined, forming a great light which bore down on the volt spider.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Meiko's distorted cry echoed. Shortly after, the volt spider exploded.

With the spider gone, the webbing trapping Miku and Rin disappeared too. "Luka!" Miku said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said. Then, with a yelp, she fell to the ground, clutching her left hand. The bleeding had gotten substantially worse.

"Here." Gakupoid said, taking the hand. Closing his eyes, he tapped it with the blunt side of his sword. He muttered a spell of some sort, and the wound started to heal it's self.

"Wow... I didn't know a dark lord could do that." Rin commented.

"Former Dark lord." Gakupoid said. He got up and sheathed his sword.

"Where do you plan to go now?" Miku asked.

"Don't worry." Gakupoid said. "I know a place I can go."

XXXXX

In the throne room of the dark dimension, Meiko was in a fit of rage. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! HOW COULD I HAVE LOST ONE OF MY FOUR LIEUTENATES!"

Off to the side, Ted watched with an amused face, while Len and Zatsune watched with blank expressions. _I guess they're still kids. _Ted thought as he turned to look at them.

"TED!" Meiko yelled.

"Yes, my lady?" The pink haired lord stepped out of the shadows.

"Gakupoid's original mission... I trust to you. CRUSH THOSE SO-CALLED VOCALOIDS!" she screamed.

Ted smirked for a moment, then bowed. "Understood, your majesty."

XXXXX

Crypton Academy

Classtime

Class 3-A

In the senior class, Luka sighed, staring out the window. Gakupoid had disappeared. He said he had some 'preparations' to do before he came back to her. _That baka..._ she thought, _that makes it sound like we're in love or something..._

"Aren't you?" Tori, who was hiding in her hair again, snickered into her ear. Luka felt her face go red.

"Of-of course not!" she whispered back.

"Luka?" Teru asked, worried. "Are you... talking to yourself?"

"N-no!" Luka whispered to her friend, sinking her head into her arms.

Just then, the teacher came in. "Class, we have a new student today. I want you all to welcome him warmly."

"A new student?" Teru wondered. "I wonder what kind of person it is."

"mmm." Luka muttered. She couldn't care less. Right now, her mind was stuck on that purple haired baka.

Speaking of purple haired bakas...

"Hello." A familiar voice came into Luka's ears. If she was a dog, it would have twitched.

Luka immediately raised her head.

_W-why in the world-!_

"My name is Kamui Gakupoid." The new student said as he bowed. "I used to be in the Kendo club at my other school. I hope to know you all."

Gakupoid then looked at Luka and smiled. Upon seeing that. Half the girls in the class glared daggers at Luka.

Hiding beneath Luka's hair, Tori popped out with a shrug. "I guess it's a happy ending... for now, at least."

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 4

END OF GAKUPOID ARC


	5. Yuki, Vocaloid Aspiring!

Author's note: Happy new years in advance People! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Bishoujo Idol Sentai Vocaloid!

Chapter 5: Yuki, Vocaloid Aspiring!

(Monsters: Android Weapon Fire Bat)

XXXXX

The Dark World

Meiko's Throne Room.

"So, Ted," Meiko asked from her throne, "Do you have a plan to defeat our hindrances?"

"I do indeed, your majesty." Ted said as he bowed. "In order to power our forces, we must generate "fear" into the humans." he explained. "Therefore, my intention is to use our android weapons, the only weapons that are capable of running without fear, and use them to defeat those girls. Of course, we will deal with the treacherous Gakupoid as well."

Meiko nodded. "Very well. Choose which android you wish to use."

Off to the side, Lily stood with a look. Len came up to her. "Lily, what's wrong?"

The blond girl simply stood there, not paying attention to him.

Zatsune came up to the two. "Don't you get it, Len? Gakupoid's plan was a failure. Therefore, no one needs the power to corrupt humans anymore. So that means..."

"...there's no more use for Lily." Len nodded. The two adolescent lords of darkness turned and left.

XXXXX

Human World

The Mall

After school

Miku, Rin and Luka stepped into the mall together. Slowly, they all took a big breath and sighed.

"It's been so long!" Miku squealed. "I missed the mall!"

"True." Rin said. "We've been so busy with fighting and whatnot; we've barely had an time to just have fun and relax. But now we've defeated one of the four lords of darkness, we can take it easy for a bit."

"Speaking of dark lords..." Luka said cautiously, "Where's that purple haired idiot now?"

Suddenly, a piercing group of squeals shattered the air.

A trembling earthquake followed.

"W-W-What's going on!" Rin yelled.

"I dunno!" Miku yelled back. However, the cause was soon clear.

From the far side of the mall, a stampede came into view. The stampede was composed mostly of teenage girls. However, as Miku got a closer look, she realized they were chasing something. What they were chasing soon came to light.

A Blue haired teen was running for his life. Behind him, a yellow haired American was running as well. Beside them, a purple haired teen was sprinting as fast as he could.

"Kaito!" the blond American yelled, "They're gaining on us!"

"I know!" The blue haired bishounen yelled back. The purple haired guy kept running, not saying anything.

"Oh god..." Rin gasped.

"That's Kaito, Leon, and..." Miku said in confusion.

"Gakupo... that baka..." Luka clenched her fists. "I'm gonna kill him."

Tori chose that time to wiggle out of Luka's hair. "What's going on?"

"A bunch of girls are chasing Kaito, Leon and Gakupoid." Rin said flatly.

"Aren't you going to save them?" Tori asked.

"Nahh." Luka shrugged. Miku and Rin winced. _Ouch._

The three boys kept running a little longer, then they saw a small hand directing them, pointing to a side route as if it was saying _this way._

Desperate, the three bishounen jumped into the side route, the crowd of girls charging past them.

"This... is... the last time... I go to the mall with you!" Leon growled as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Kaito apologized.

"Who saved us?" Gakupoid asked.

The three turned to meet their saviour. They were greeted by the sight of a little girl in kindergarten clothes.

"Hello!" The little girl smiled, tilting her head. "My name is Kaai Yuki! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you." Leon said. "My name is Leon. This guy here-" he pointed to Kaito- "Is Kaito. The purple haired guy is Gakupo."

"Nice to meet you all!" she smiled. "I go to Crypton Preschool! Someday, my dream is to be a Vocaloid!"

"A vocaloid?" Gakupo asked.

"Yep!" she nodded. "Then, I'll be able to help people and beat up bad guys!"

_Bad guys! Bad guys! _

"Gck!" Gakupo twitched comically. He never thought of himself as a "Bad Guy", even after he left Meiko's control.

"Yuki!" a voice called out. "Where are you!"

"Oops!" she jolted. "I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye." Kaito smiled and waved. From where they were watching, Miku was gritting in humorous frustration. "Who does she think she is; getting close to my Kaito-sama!"

"I thought you liked Aoi Kamen." Rin sighed.

"Oh... well... bah! Rin!" she pouted.

"Anyways," Luka said, separating the two, "Let's go. I heard there's a sale on Inazaba."

"Yay!" Miku squealed, completely forgetting about her feud with Rin. "Let's go."

XXXXX

The next day

Crypton Academy.

"Well," Mikuo said as he finished listing off complex Algebra equations, "That will be all for this class. Is there any questions?"

Silence.

"Well," he said, "On a side note, today in school there will be several kids from Crypton Academy who will be visiting our school. We want them to experience a bit of what high school is about. And on that note..." he looked around the class. "I need a volunteer to help guide them around the school. Are there any volunteers?"

Dead silence.

"Any volunteers?"

"Sensei," Kaito raised his hand, "I wouldn't mind."

"Alright." Mikuo nodded. Then, his eyes lit with mischief. "I believe Kaito-san needs a _partner..._"

Half the hands went up instantaneously. Noticeably, the female half.

"Sensei! Pick me!"

"No, me!"

"No, I want to be with Kaito-sama!"

Rin sighed. "Mikuo-sensei... you really know the class... but I don't think everyone would go along." she said. "Isn't that right, Miku?" she turned to ask her.

"SENSEI! PICK ME!" Miku had her hand raised, eyes twinkling.

"Miku..." Rin groaned.

"Very well." Mikuo nodded. "Miku will help Kaito. Just show the kids around the school and help with their teachers. Got it?"

"Yes sensei." Kaito nodded, as did Miku, a huge smile plastered on her face.

XXXXX

A Few Minutes Later...

_I'm paired with Kaito-sama! I'm paired with Kaito-sama! I'm paired with Kaito-sama! _Miku squealed as they walked down the hallway. _I'm so happy!_

"Well," Kaito said, "I guess we should go meet the kids at the entrance way."

"That's a good idea." Miku agreed. As they rounded the corner, however, they were greeted by a gaggle of 5 and 6 year olds.

"Calm down, kids!" a single teacher was trying to calm them down, but... hey, they're kids. Preschoolers.

"Oh boy..." Miku and Kaito slowly made their way to the teacher. "Excuse me," they said, "We've been sent to help you."

"Oh, yes." the teacher turned. "My name is Kiyoteru. I'm their teacher."

"nice to meet you." Kaito bowed. "I'm Kaito Shion, and this is Hatsune Miku."

"Oh!" one of the children cried from the crowd. "Kaito-san!"

Kaito turned for a moment. "Yuk i-chan!" he greeted.

The little girl came forward out of the group of kids. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing at Miku.

"This is Hatsune Miku." Kaito said.

"Nice to meet you!" Miku greeted with a smile. Yuki looked at her and thought deeply. "Hmm... you look like one of the vocaloids!"

"Gck!" Miku half panicked. _What if she found it out?_

"I think it's just a coincidence." Kaito assured. Yuki seemed to buy it, and Miku sighed in relief. "Okay everyone," she said, "We'll show you around the school!"

"Okay!" The children said, following the two.

After a tour of the school, the kids all settled down in the cafeteria, where the school provided juice boxes.

"Phew!" Miku sighed, leaning against the wall. "Who knew taking care of little kids is so tough..."

Suddenly, what appeared to be an argument occurred. "Is not!" a boy's voice sneered.

"Is too!" Yuki yelled back.

"Alright alright," Kaito said, gently breaking up the two kids. "What's the problem here?"

"He says vocaloids aren't real!" Yuki pointed at the boy, close to tears. "He says they're all make believe!"

"Nyah nyah!" The boy chanted. "Yuki's trying to play make believe again!" the rest of the kids snickered.

"Am not!" Yuki said, starting to cry.

"Of course vocaloids are-" Miku stopped herself in time. "Well, uh, alright, everyone, stop it!"

"Okay kids, that's enough!" Kiyoteru sensei tried to stop the fight. "I told you all before, she has her beliefs and you have yours."

Miku sighed and sat down again. If she couldn't handle this, she had no business ever of being a teacher.

XXXXX

On the roof of Crypton Academy, a figure stood. He had on a regal outfit and had pink hair. He held up a card. "Unleash Terror... Android Weapon Fire bat!" Ted yelled. Out of the card, a blazing mechanical flying creature flew out and began to attack the students.

XXXXX

"KYAHHH!" Everyone was startled by a sudden panic. Kaito and Miku looked outside to see a flaming mechanical bat swoop into the cafeteria, shattering the glass. Instantly, all the kids screamed and started panicking.

"Miku!" Kaito yelled. "Help the kids out! I'll help hold the monster!"

"But-!" Miku protested.

"Do it!" Kaito insisted, and Miku reluctantly agreed. When they left, Kaito pulled a microphone from his pocket. Placing it in front of him, he closed his eyes.

"Henshin!" he yelled, and a light enveloped him. When it subsided, a Aoi Kamen appeared, holding an elegant rapier in his hands and identity hidden by a white mask. Taking his rapier, he charged at the bat.

The bat charged back, but Aoi Kamen managed to get the upper hand, driving his sword through one of the mechanical wings. With a screech of pain, the fire bat flew off, and Aoi Kamen ran up the roof, following him. However, when he arrived on the roof, the fire bat was ready.

"Heeeelp!" a child cried. Kaito's eyes shuddered. The android weapon was flying above the roof, one of the kindergarten kids as hostage. "Heelp!"

"Damn..." Aoi Kamen cursed. The bat shrieked and dropped the child.

"Aaaaah!" the child said, certain he would die. However, at the last moment, a gloved hand reached down and caught him.

"Hang on!" Aoi Kamen gritted as the firemen below readied the net. When the net was ready, he let go and the child safely fell.

"SCREEECH!"

Aoi Kamen turned, only to be knocked back by the bat's attack... which knocked his mask off. Since he and the bat were the only ones on the roof, no one saw, but he was wide open. The monster swooped in for the kill. Kaito raised his hand, prepared for the worst.

**CLANG!**

"Kaito..." a blond figure said through gritted teeth as he held back the monster with a metal bat, "Being a masked hero of justice isn't something you hide from your friend, idiot."

"Leon!" Kaito exclaimed, standing up. "Why-"

"I had my doubts since the fight with the giant spider." he said, as both he and the monster reared back, ending the deadlock. "I can't let you get all the action." he said with a grin. He then turned to the mechanic bat. "Come on, Chuckles!" he said, pointing that bat at it. "Don't underestimate a gangster!"

"Since when were you a gangster?" Kaito asked as he went to retrieve his mask.

The bat screeched again, and swooped in. Leon gritted his teeth, in reality knowing he wouldn't be a match.

"Miku Miku teal blast!" a sparkling blast came, stopping the bat.

"You're late!" Leon sighed in relief as he turned.

"Proud warriors of love and justice! Bishoujo Idols vocaloids!" Luka proclaimed proudly.

"Standing for Justice and everything musical!" Rin followed up. "If you stand for evil and greediness," the girl with a teal microphone concluded, "Then I'll make you Miku-miku'ed!" she proclaimed

The bat screeched. Some distance away, Ted grinned. "They're here." he smirked.

"Leon, you've done good. Leave the rest to us." Miku said.

Leon nodded and turned to leave, but as he ran he realized something. _How does she know my name?_  
Rin fired another blast at the bat. "Rin Rin Shining Signal!" The bat was blasted away a bit, but instantly regained it's balance.

"Time to stop holding back." Ted smirked as he pressed a switch.

The bat screeched again, this time dark energy pulsing through it like electricity. It's eyes blackened and it's screech became much darker and threatening.

"Did it take steroids or something?" Luka gasped.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Tori said in a worried tone.

With an ear piercing screech, the bat launched a sonic blast that knocked all of them to the ground.

"That's not possible!" Miku yelled. "How can it have gotten so strong?"

"This is bad... we... might actually lose this one..." Tori admitted.

"What do you mean?" Rin insisted.

"The monster's magic level is much higher than what we can hope to beat in our present state!" Tori insisted. "The best option might be to run for now!"

"We can't do that!" Luka argued. "There are kids out there! Who knows what might happen!"

Suddenly, a cry came from the ground. "Don't give up!" a little girl's voice yelled. All five (including tori) instantly recognized that voice. "Yuki!" Miku gasped.

"You're all vocaloids! You should be able to beat up any sort of bad guy! We trust you!" Yuki encouraged. The other kids all started shouting encouragements too.

"Everyone..." Miku muttered. Smiling, she and the others stood up. "We're not running anywhere!" she resolved. Rin and Luka stood by her.

"sounds like a plan." Aoi Kamen said as he stood up as well.

The bat reared back and fired a powerful burst.

"Miku Miku teal blast!" Miku yelled, countering the dark burst with her own. Luka and Rin joined in as well.

"Luka Luka Fever Ray!"

"Rin Rin Shining Signal!"

The combined attack slowly pushed the dark magic back, until it reached the bat. Being hit, it spiralled in the air, showing an opening. Taking the chance, Aoi Kamen leapt in the air and slashed the bat directly in half. With one last screech, it exploded and Aoi Kamen landed gracefully back on the roof.

"We won!" Miku cheered. Rin and Luka sighed in relief.

From his vantage point, Ted grinned in amusement. "I can see this will be a far more exciting game than I expected..."

Kaito, meanwhile, approached the Vocaloids. "That was careless of us." he said. "We got complacent after defeating Gakupo, and we nearly lost."

"But-" Miku looked down, crestfallen.

"I hope the next time we fight together, we'll both be stronger. Farewell." He said, and with a swish of the cloak, he disappeared.

XXXXX

Later...

There was some shock, and some cops had to deal with crying kids, but that afternoon all the kids managed to get together and say farewell to Miku and Kaito.

"Miku-san! Thank you!"

"Kaito-san! Miku-san! Please let us visit again!"

As she heard the kids, Miku felt happy. But the happiest moment was when the kid from before apologized to Yuki.

"Sorry." he had apologized. "I was wrong... Vocaloids really do exist."

"Goodbye!" the kids waved as they went home.

Miku and Kaito then said their goodbyes and went back to dorms.

XXXXX

Kaito's dorm.

Kaito simply walked in. Leon was listening to homework. They both looked at each other, then had a mutual agreement not to talk about it.

XXXXX

The next day

"Well class," the class president announced to the class, including Miku, Kaito and Rin, "We need to do something. With these attacks on our school, we need to have a fun event to raise our spirits. And therefore-" he revealed the boat. "We will be having a school wide dance!"

Meanwhile, in the senior class, Teru heard the news too. _I... I wonder who I can go with..._

XXXXX

End of chapter 5


End file.
